


Behind Blue Eyes

by KyaniteD



Series: Music Videos [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaniteD/pseuds/KyaniteD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music Video<br/>Music: Sheryl Crow - Behind Blue Eyes<br/>Movie: The Devil Wears Prada</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Blue Eyes

[Behind Blue Eyes](http://vimeo.com/114711386) from [KyaniteD](http://vimeo.com/user35542539) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
